Amor Roto
by gabrilalala
Summary: Tantos años intentando resguardar una llama que se extingue. ¿Bailas Quizás sea el último baile.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, ya sé que voy muy rápido (inner: Yo diría que demasiado) a la hora de poner Fics, pero estoy inspirado. El problema es que poca gente (inner: Yo diría que casi nadie) me deja reviews. Sin embargo, sé que, tarde o temprano (inner: Yo diría más bien tarde), tendré más. Al fin y al cabo, se mejora con la experiencia¿no? (inner: Yo diría que no). Bueno, espero que os guste (inner: Yo diría que no les va a gustar). ¡A leer!

* * *

Amor roto

Todavía recordaban aquel siete de septiembre en el que había comenzado su amor: una pequeña llama que había que alimentar. Cada día se hacía más grande, pero un día dejó de crecer.

Llevaban siete años juntos. Y, si se ponían a pensar, llegaban a la conclusión de que habían vivido mucho juntos, siempre juntos. Pero todo acaba, se recordó ella, y esto no iba a ser menos.

Tenían muchos amigos, y la mayoría estaban casados y esperando un niño. Pero ellos... no habían llegado a ese punto. No estaban comprometidos; no pensaban en ello; ella no estaba embarazada; ni deseaban que algo de eso pasara. Aún así, esperaban cada siete de septiembre con la misma ilusión que un niño espera la nevada Navidad.

Y... sí, seguían disfrutando de aquella pequeña candela que quedaba de esa antigua llama que, un día, había sido su amor. Pero nada, absolutamente nada volvería a ser como antes; ni los besos, ni las caricias; nada.

Y deseaban que todavía quedara algo, aunque sabían que, en poco tiempo, la vejez se apoderaría de sus rostros, e intentarían mirarse a los ojos, sin lograr ver en el otro ese brillo del que se habían enamorado.

Y demostraban cada día (incluso delante de los otros) que todo aquello había acabado. Cuando él rodeaba su cintura con su brazo, ella no le agarraba la mano, o lo besaba. Lo fingía, pero no lograban disimular. También cuando ella le cogía la mano al pasear, él no se la apretaba, ni la abrazaba y besaba esa frente que tanto le gustaba. A veces ni se dirigían la palabra. Ni se miraban a los ojos.

Sin embargo, aquel día era siete de septiembre, su aniversario, lo último que les quedaba. Ella preparaba la cena, mientras él compraba unas flores y se arreglaba en casa de un amigo.

Un niño de tres años, entró en la habitación donde él se preparaba.

-Tito Naruto-lo llamó el niño; el hijo de su amigo Sasuke-¿Y la tita Sakura?

-No está-le respondió Naruto-Se quedó en casa haciendo la cena, pero otro día vendremos los dos juntos¿vale?

El niño sonrió, y Naruto lo alzó en brazos y lo apoyó en su pecho. Si es que seguimos juntos, pensó el rubio, recordando lo que le había contestado al niño.

Bajó las escaleras de la casa, hasta llegar a un salón donde estaba la madre del niño. Ésta, al verlos, dijo:

-Vaya, Gennosuke, así que estabas con el tito Naruto¿eh?-la mujer miró al rubio y sonrió-Espero que no te haya molestado.

-No tranquila, Hinata-le respondió Naruto-No pasa nada, ya sabes que lo quiero como...

Se interrumpió, al ver lo que iba a decir. Hinata lo notó, y bajó la mirada. De pronto, Sasuke entró en la sala.

-Bueno, será mejor que vayas¿no crees?-le preguntó el moreno a su amigo

-Sí, será mejor-respondió Naruto-Hasta otro día.

Se marchó de la casa en su coche. Cuando llegó a la suya la vio levemente iluminada a la luz de las velas. Aún le sigue poniendo la misma ilusión, pensó el rubio.

Entró en su casa y fue recibido por su novia, que lo miró a los ojos. Desviaron la mirada, y, después de unos segundos en silencio, ella lo miró de nuevo y le sonrió.

-Vamos-le dijo-La mesa está puesta.

Él no contestó, simplemente siguió a la joven pelirrosada hasta una pequeña mesa con unas velas aromáticas. Se pusieron a cenar, sin dirigirse la palabra y sin mirarse. De repente, Naruto divisó el reproductor de música y un CD encima suyo. Lo miró y lo introdujo en el aparato. Seleccionó el número de canción.

-Sakura-la llamó-Bailemos.

Ella se acercó. Él le rodeó la cintura y agarró su mano, mientras ella apoyaba su mano en el hombro del rubio y se dejaba llevar.

La canción comenzó a sonar:

_Parece mentira  
que después de tanto tiempo  
rotos nuestros lazos  
sigamos manteniendo la ilusión  
en nuestro aniversario. _

La misma mesita  
que nos ha visto amarrar  
las manos por debajo  
cuida que el rincón de siempre  
permanezca reservado.

Y aunque la historia se acabó  
hay algo vivo en ese amor  
que aunque empeñados en soplar  
hay llamas que ni con el mar.

Parecía que la canción hubiera sido echa especialmente para ellos. Aferró la cintura de su pareja y la apretó más contra su cuerpo. Intentó que las lágrimas no saliesen de sus ojos.

_  
Las flores de Mayo  
poco a poco cederán  
a las patas de gallo  
y nos buscaremos con los ojos  
por si queda algo. _

El siete de Septiembre  
es nuestro aniversario  
y no sabremos si besarnos  
en la cara o en los labios.

Iguales, pensó Sakura, ya no nos queda nada.

Lo mismo pensaba él. Ambos lo sabían. Ya no quedaba nada de ese amor. Sin embargo, se apretaron mucho más, como si no quisieran creerlo. Sakura se fijó en una foto en la que aparecían juntos, hacía siete años. Cuando comenzaron a salir eran unos críos, no tenían más que diecisiete años. Pero habían sido felices.

Miró todas las fotos. Lo mismo hizo él cuando giraron. Las miró todas, para poder recordarlo por siempre.

_  
Y aunque la historia se acabó  
hay algo vivo en ese amor  
que aunque empeñados en soplar  
hay llamas que ni con el mar. _

El siete de Septiembre  
es nuestro aniversario. 

La música cesó, y ellos se separaron. Se miraron a los ojos, pero no vieron nada.

-Sakura...-murmuró él

-Naruto...-le correspondió

Sabían lo que pasaba, y no había modo de arreglarlo. Él cogió su chaqueta y se fue, mientras ella se sentaba en una silla.

Habían pasado cuatro años desde aquella. Sakura había ido todos los días a las puertas de la aldea por si volvía. Había reconocido el error de dejarlo marchar. Todavía lo amaba.

Una noche, levemente iluminada por las estrellas, él volvió.

-Sakura...-susurró al verla

-Naruto...-le respondió

Se abrazaron. Aquel día era siete de septiembre, pensaron ambos a la vez.

_Es nuestro aniversario...

* * *

_

Bueno, me salió bien, creo (inner: Yo diría que mal). Bueno, espero vuestra opinión (inner: Yo diría que no la van a poner). Dew.

PD: La canción es "Siete de septiembre", de Mecano. La inspiración me vino un día que mi madre puso el disco mientras cocinaba (inner¡Hazme caso!). Dew.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, como me han pedido que hiciera una continuación, aquí os la pongo. Por cierto, mi inner está muy agradecido por los saludos. Además, dentro de poco subiré otra historia que tengo. Una última cosa, ésta es un poco cursi, ya que no es sólo mía, sino también de mi hermana pequeña (Que no está en fanfiction): Pili. Le doy las gracias por haber aguantado mis lamentaciones por no saber continuarla (Aunque, repito, la historia la hicimos a medias entre los dos, aunque el mayor mérito se lo sigue llevando ella). Bueno, no os molesto más¡A leer! 

* * *

Somos tres

-Saluda Yuki…-le dijo un muy ilusionado rubio a su hija de unos meses-. Mira mami con cámara…

-A ver…-murmuró su esposa, de pelo rosa y ojos esmeralda-, que quiero que salga mi niña bonita.

La pequeña emitió un sonido aprobador. Era rubia, de ojos esmeralda y bastante hiperactiva a pesar de tener sólo un año. Hizo una mueca como su padre, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Su padre la agarraba de las manos para que la niña se sostuviera de pie en un sillón del salón de su casa.

-Di patata…-volvió a comentar su madre. El sonido de la cámara y la luz del flash hicieron su típico ruido, indicando que la foto estaba sacada

La niña, sin embargo, no se tomó muy bien la luz que provenía de la cámara, por lo que comenzó a llorar. Su padre la cogió en brazos y la acunó, frotándole la espalda.

-Shhh…, ya pasó cariño…-le susurró el rubio a su hija, pero la niña no dejó de llorar

De pronto el sonido de la puerta se escuchó, y Sakura fue a abrir. Detrás de la puerta se encontraba una pareja con sus dos hijos: Sasuke, Hinata, Gennosuke y el pequeño Fujimaru, de la edad de Yuki. Los niños eran muy parecidos, a excepción de que Gennosuke tenía los ojos de su padre, y Fujimaru los de su madre.

-¡Hola!-saludó Gennosuke alegremente-. ¿Y Yuki, dónde está?

-Ahí la tienes, con su padre-le contestó Sakura con una sonrisa. El niño corrió al encuentro de la pequeña-. ¿Y tú, Fujimaru, no quieres verla?-preguntó la rosada al pequeño, que sonrió

Mientras, Gennosuke jugaba con la pequeña Yuki: la levantaba, la sostenía con las manos, la ayudaba a caminar… La niña sólo sonreía o reía por la actitud de su amigo. Su padre la observaba jugar con el hijo de su mejor amigo. Aunque pareciera extraño, aquel niño de ocho años había trabado una bonita amistad con la pequeña Uzumaki.

-Gennosuke-lo riñó su madre al verlo tratar de levantar a la niña-, deja a Yuki en paz.

-Sí mamá-respondió su hijo, agachando la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento

-No te preocupes Hinata-sonrió Naruto a sus invitados-; deja que jueguen.

El niño iluminó su rostro al escuchar esas palabras y al ver la aceptación de su madre, por lo que siguió jugando con la niña mientras los demás se sentaban en una mesa.

Al cabo de unos minutos, los adultos llevaron a los más pequeños a sus asientos para comenzar un pequeño "banquete" de cumpleaños. Lo que sucedió después se repetiría hasta que la niña tuviera conciencia como para decidir frenar aquellas celebraciones infantiles.

Cuando se hizo de noche, los pocos invitados se marcharon, mientras Naruto acostaba a su hija. Aquel día no había terminado aún.

Su esposa subió al cuarto de la niña a tiempo de ver como el rubio la acunaba y le cantaba una tímida nana. La chica sonrió a la vez que el otro se giraba hacia la puerta y la miraba.

-¿Sabes qué día es hoy?-preguntó pícaramente Sakura

-Sí-respondió su marido-; cómo iba a olvidarlo.

Bajaron al piso bajo y se sentaron en el sofá. Comenzaron besándose apasionadamente, hasta que Sakura se separó riendo. Logró levantarse después de un forcejeo y fue hacia el reproductor de música con un movimiento de guasa, para reírse del rubio. El otro alzó una ceja por su comportamiento y pregunto de forma atrevida:

-¿No habrás bebido mucho en la comida?

-Menuda forma de estropear el momento…-susurró Sakura enfadada-. Era una broma, idiota-lo regañó

Naruto bufó molesto, haciendo su típico gesto, logrando que Sakura disminuyera su enfado con una risa. El rubio sonrió y se acercó a ella, abrazándola por la cintura y besándola de forma apasionada. El ambiente se caldeó, por lo que la llevó hasta el sofá.

Lo que sucedió aquella noche quedó entre ellos.

Se despertaron a la madrugada a causa de los lloros de su hija. La chica subió acompañada de su esposo. Cuando llegaron arriba Sakura cogió a Yuki en sus brazos, mientras su esposo la abrazaba por detrás.

-Ayer cumplió un año…-comentó Sakura en un susurro

-No fue la única que cumplió años en algo-le contestó Naruto

Exacto, Yuki Uzumaki nació el siete de septiembre. Sus padres se casaron un siete de septiembre. Sus padres rompieron un siete de septiembre, aunque volvieron un siete de septiembre. Sus padres comenzaron a salir un siete de septiembre. Sus padres se conocieron un siete de septiembre.

Fueron tres un siete de septiembre._

* * *

_Bueno, ahora la puse sin canción porque no había ninguna que dijera nada así. Por cierto, ya sé que pedir, me lo pidieron tres (Aunque un comentario, a lo mejor malinterpretado, lo tenía escondido: el de Naruto-MX. Si me confundí y no querías continuación, lo siento tío).

PD: Agradecimientos a Haruhi-Haruno (Que, por cierto, lean su historia: En el apartamento), a Karimoki (Sobre todo por el consejo, que ya lo estoy poniendo en práctica), a Anna Lizbethe (Que hice la continuación por que ella me dio la idea con su review, aunque no sé si darle las gracias o mirarla mal por hacerme estrujar el cerebro. Bueno, gracias XD), y a Naruto-MX (¿Amigo? Hmm... ¿Te conozco? No, coña XD. Gracias, pero yo creo haber leído algún fic tuyo en Naruto Uchiha. Sí, te leí dos: no los continuaste, y una quedó en un momento NaruSaku... ¬¬... Bueno, también leí otra que era un Oneshot y que terminaba bien. Por cierto, si he malinterpretado el review y no querías continuación, lo siento. Otra cosa, me gusta como escribes) Bueno, dew.

PD2: (inner¡Hola a todos mis fans!)


End file.
